


A Private Show

by RockyRants



Series: Huskerdust Week 2021 [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel is really good at dancing and knows it, Huskerdust week, M/M, Pole Dancing, Shine, Spotlight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants
Summary: Husk doesn't like going to clubs. At all. But upon seeing his lover practicing on stage, he can't deny that Angel Dust was made for the spotlight.Day 1 of Huskerdust Week for the prompt Shine/Spotlight
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Huskerdust Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149338
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	A Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first prompt for Huskerdust Week 2021! Special shout out to Aster on twitter for setting all of this up and getting these fantastic prompts out.

Husk leaned back against the exterior wall of one of Valentino’s clubs, arms crossed. He hated being in this part of the pentagram more than just about anything. The sinners got up in his face, it always stank, and the ground always seemed sticky. Not that he’d care to dwell on it a whole lot. 

But Angel had asked for him to be there. He had asked for him to come walk him back to the hotel after he was done with rehearsal. And well… Well, Husk couldn’t really say no to Angel these days. No matter how hard he tried. And he’d tried. 

“Hey, sweetness,” A tall, humanoid demon with curling horns and a low cut top strutted his way, “You lookin’ for some company?”

“Fuck off.”

“Whatsa matter, hon? Aint you lookin’ for a little fun?” 

“No,” Husk snarled, teeth bared “Now piss off.” 

The demon woman scoffed and walked away, muttering under her breath about piece of shit clients. Husk rolled his eyes. How the fuck Angel managed to come to work down here every day was beyond him. Mostly. He knew there were certain things that Angel had no choice in when it came to his job. Husk felt his heart sink a bit at the fact that Angel probably hated being down in this part of the pentagram as much as he did. 

But then again, if he did he wouldn’t be fucking late to go back to the hotel. 

Husker pushed himself off the wall and walked into the club. Usually, he wouldn’t even walk inside a place like this. Clubs made his skin crawl and he always hated how loud they were. But like this, during the day, when no one was around it was tolerable. The lights were on and there didn’t seem to be a single soul inside. The cat’s ear twitched as he walked past coat check toward the main stage, following the sound of boots clicking on polished wood. But no music. Weird. 

When he rounded the corner he saw the reason why. 

Angel was up on the stage practicing, wearing a set of wireless earbuds. He grabbed onto the pole, whipping his body around in a quick spin. The spider flipped upside down, back arching as he reached back for one of his legs, pulling it into a bow shape.

Husk paused, just watching for a moment. He’d never seen Angel perform before. Clubs weren’t his thing. They never had been. And he wasn’t about to pay a ridiculous price to get into one only to then pay more money to see Angel dance more closely. That being said, he wasn’t about to ask Angel to dance for him in private either. That felt… wrong? Trashy? It was something the spider did for work, and Husk wanted their time together to be different. He didn’t want Angel to be thinking of work and he certainly didn’t want to behave like one of the sleazeballs that drooled all over him in places like this. 

But for now, he just watched. Mesmerized. Husk had always thought Angel to be one of the more graceful demons he knew. After all, he kind of had to be walking around in those absurd fucking boots he always liked to wear. But this was something else entirely. Angel seemed to nearly float moving from one position to another with what appeared to be minimal effort. 

There was a strange sort of strength in the way that Angel danced Husk might even go out of his way to call it athletic. He could make out the line of lean muscle beneath Angel’s fluff that flexed and stretched with every little movement as the spider kept his lanky form afloat. 

Husk then noticed the look on Angel’s face. A bright, contented smile as his eyes were still closed. He seemed to thrive under the imaginary spotlight, reveling in it. It made the spider nearly sparkle, and that wasn’t even taking into account any ridiculous body glitter he wore on any given day. It looked like he was made to be up there. Like no one else in all of Hell could take that spot away from him. 

Husk had seen that look on Angel’s face when the demon would come back to the hotel on the tail end of a high. He’d smile like that while going on and on about how his performances went. About how he loved the sound the crowd made for him. 

Husk didn’t fully understand it really. He was used to being in the background. Watching, but never pulling himself into the spotlight. Too many eyes on him just made him nervous. It was easier to sit back and watch and figure out people’s tells rather than taking their attention. 

Angel though… Angel was meant to be in the spotlight it seemed. 

The pornstar’s spinning came to a slow stop. Heterochromatic eyes blinked open and took note of Husk. That bright smile seemed to get infinitely brighter as he noticed the cat standing in the back of the club. Husk felt something pang straight into his core with the way that Angel was smiling at him. 

“Husky!” The spider beamed, flipping down off the pole. Husk offered him a small smile in return, approaching the tall stage. Angel took his earbuds out quickly, shoving them in his bag before grabbing a water bottle. He plopped down on the edge of the stage, swinging his legs over the side, “Whatcha doin’ here, pussy cat?”

“Y’said you’d be done at four. It’s five.” He said with a smirk. Angel’s face paled just a bit as he looked towards the clock.

“Shit,” He looked back at Husk, “Were ya waitin’ outside?”

“For like an hour,” Husk snorted, “... I saw ya dancing,” He looked down, as if admitting to watching Angel dance was some big secret. 

“Yeah?” Angel’s face split into a shit eating grin, “What didja think?”

“It was… good.” 

“Good? Ah, just good?” 

“Very good,” Husk shrugged, “I dunno what this shit’s supposed to look like. I’m not a great judge.”

“Didja like it?” Angel asked coyly, arching a brow.

“Yeah,” Husk gave Angel a small smile after thinking for a moment, “You look like you like bein’ up there.”

“Yeah, I’m made fer the spotlight, what can I say,” The porn star laughed, giving Husk a dramatic pose. 

“... _ Do  _ ya like it?” 

“Hm?” Angel blinked at him in confusion.

“Bein’ on stage.”

“...Yeah,” Angel said after a moment of thinking; he turned his attention to the hem of his shorts and smoothed them out, “It’s nice when you can kinda forget things. Lights are so bright ya can’t really see the audience. Music gets so loud all you can do is move and not think. And especially here, no one’s allowed ta touch me. I mean, unless they pay for a private dance. But most fuckers just come to see the main show.”

Husk nodded, “Ready to go back?”

Angel hopped off the stage with a coy smirk, “Not yet.” 

He walked over to one of the tables and grabbed a chair, placing it smack in front of the tip rail. Husk blinked at it stupidly, doing his best to put two and two together. The spider gestured to the chair. 

“Sit.” 

“Ha, no, Ange,” Husk said shaking his head, “I don’t-”

“Sure ya do. Look, I know you don’t like bein’ here when there’s people. But no one’s here,” the spider steered Husk to the chair by his shoulders, pushing him down to sit. He leaned over the cat, placing his top two hands on the back of the chair and the bottom two on Husk’s thighs, “Let me dance for ya.” 

Husk blushed, ears pressing backwards just a bit. He never wanted to be like any of the club patrons his boyfriend had to deal with. But, Angel seemed so… eager. Husk caught the spider’s eye and felt any semblance of resolve melt away. The cat sighed.

“Okay. Fine.” 

Angel grinned and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend before pulling himself back up onto the stage. The spider disappeared for just a moment behind one of the wings and Husk heard the slow opening notes of a song drift through the speakers. Angel walked back onto stage, taking his place at the pole. As the singing began, Husk watched half in awe of the way that Angel seemed to relax into a completely different persona. 

It was the same look that the porn star had had when Husk had seen him practicing earlier. That sense of serene confidence as he began to dance. Angel lifted one of those impossibly long legs straight up into a split. Quickly he seemed to spin up the pole, lifting himself higher. Strong arms held tightly as his legs lifted up and over his head in a sort of V shape before wrapping around the pole again. 

Husk could understand why people could sit and watch Angel like this. The world seemed to fade out immediately just watching him perform. As the song went on, Husk became more and more lost in the way that Angel moved, only really aware of the man on stage and the music playing in his ears. He caught the spider’s eye, watching as Angel’s already bright smile seemed to turn even brighter. 

Husk felt his face heat up immediately though when Angel slid off the stage, stalking over to him. His mouth felt impossibly dry as the pornstar slid a set of his hands up Husk’s thighs, hips rocking to the beat of the song. The cat dug his claws into the side of the chair he was sitting on, resisting the urge to just grab Angel and pull him directly into his lap. 

He quickly got his wish, though. Angel swung one of those legs over Husk’s, sitting down in the older demon’s lap for just a moment before standing back up. Fucking tease. But Husk supposed that was the whole point. Angel’s hands roamed over his own chest and thighs as he continued to half writhe on the floor to the music. It took every single ounce of willpower to not reach out to touch the other demon. 

Angel was a professional, but he wasn’t cruel. Especially not when it came to his boyfriend. As the last few notes of the song rang out, the pornstar found himself straddling his lover’s lap again, top arms draped over the cat’s shoulders

“Well?” Angel asked mildly out of breath, grinning that thousand watt smile.

“I… uh…” Husk just blinked at him, shaking his head a bit to break the spell. He put his hands on Angel’s hips, “You’re… amazing.” 

“That’s what they pay me the big money for,” He rubbed his hands up and down Husk’s shoulders, “Don’t usually give lap dances on the main floor though. So consider yourself lucky,” He booped his boyfriend’s nose playfully before draping his arms back over his shoulders.

“Yeah?” Husk ran one of his paws down Angel’s thigh and back up again, “Where do you usually do that?” 

“Well, special clients get to come back to the VIP room fer somethin’ like that. Maybe a little bit more than a dance. Wanna come see?” Angel rolled his hips against Husk’s suggestively. The cat’s brain short circuited. 

“Yes. Yes I do.” He laughed, letting Angel lead him from his chair towards the VIP room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll make this spicy and write about what happens in the VIP room, but for now that's where we're gonna end it
> 
> Where to find me:  
> Twitter: @rocky_rants  
> 18+ Twitter: @rocky_ropes


End file.
